The BMIRR home page, which can be found on the Internet at http//www.wadsworth.org/spider_doc/bmirr/cover.html, is kept updated with the latest text and references and new or improved pictures. VRML versions of the mitochondrion and ribosome were created to allow Netscape users, with the appropriate viewer, to rotate and manipulate the 3-D reconstructions. The new WWW data was the centerpiece of the Wadsworth Center's booth at a 3-day Government Technology Conference. The SPIDER homepage contains the complete documentation for the SPIDER system for outside users at http//www.wadsworth.org/spider_doc/spider/docs/. In addition, on our internal SPIDER homepage, Dr. Leith makes available all the latest information on changes in SPIDER and instructions for using all the image processing resources available on our SGI computer system, including all peripherals.